papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Boo's Sheet x3 * Thunder Bolt x2 * Life Shroom x2 Badges: *Power Rush x6 * Ice Power * Power Plus * Attack FX B (If you didn't sell it) * Mega Rush * Power Rush * Quake Hammer * Power Bounce * Multibounce Palace of Shadow Run past swoopulas on first staircase. Avoid Bombshell Bills by running between them with Yoshi or using Vivian for safety. Bombshell Bill Blasters: Mario: Run Away. Note: You can skip all the gold cannons by going into Paper Mode and going at an angle between right and up-right. It’s precise. Go through Spike Room. Go through Fire Bar room (there is a hidden boo sheet on the stand between the 2 fire bars if you need an extra). Dark Bones: Mario: Multibounce. Yoshi: Thunder Bolt on Dark Bones. Level up BP. Equip Power Plus. Get Palace Key. Run between Bombshell Bills (or use Vivian). Bombshell Bill Blasters: '''Mario: Run Away Run between second Bombshell Bills (or use Vivian). '''Bombshell Bill Blasters: '''Mario: Run Away '''Endless Room: Down, Down, Up, Up, Down, Up, Down Break the 2nd Chain Chomp statue outside the Riddle Tower with Bobbery. Hit blue “!” switches to reveal 1 boat panel. Go right to Gloomtail. Gloomtail: 'Mario: Power Bounce x6. Level up FP. Get the Star Key. Make your way back to the Riddle Tower. Use the Boat panels to reach the Riddle Tower. If you don’t break the first statue, you will have to fish glitch into it to use the boat panel. Riddle Tower Go bottom-left. Hit left switch three times. Hit right switch two times. Get key. Go top-left. Break left stone block. Go top-right. Walk through wall and hit blue switch. Get key. Go bottom-right. Use Flurrie to blow away portion covering key in middle of room. Get key. Go upstairs. Go bottom-left. First Strike Dull Bones, Red Bones, Dry Bones, then Dark Bones with a timed jump. Hit blue switch and get key. Go top-left. Break two stone blocks. Go top-right. Bobbery the right wall. Get key. Go bottom-right. Hit blue switch hidden in middle of room slightly right of the sign. Go downstairs and go back into top-left door. Break last stone block. Hit blue switch. Get key. Go back upstairs and top-left door. Hit blue switch. Get key. Go to the top of the tower and insert the star key. Put a key into each pedestal (8 total). Get out of the tower and boat across back to the courtyard. Palace of Shadow (2) Perform Shadow Sirens Skip by jumping outside the area that triggers the fight. Otherwise: '''Shadow Sirens: '''Mario: Jump on Beldam x2. Yoshi: Boo Sheet on Mario. Guard Attacks. Mario: Power Bounce Doopliss x3. Yoshi: Defend. Guard Attack. Mario: Power Bounce Marilyn x3. Uncover staircase with Flurrie. Use Yoshi to cross the gap. Use Koops on red “!” switch. Use Yoshi to hover past the green block. Use Yoshi to cross the Gap. Hit Purple Switch, Use Yoshi across next gaps to the door. Spring Jump to the poles (You can use Yoshi to hover across the 2nd gap). Use Bobbery to hit red “!” switch and cross gap to chain chomp. You can use Paper Mode to cross the stationary wooden wheel. Blow away block with Flurrie. Spin Hammer and Spin Jump through the floor. Use the plane panel to reach the area in the middle of the room. Hit red “!” switch and use Yoshi to get to the Palace Key. Fall down and use the spring to get back up to the plane panel. Fly across the room and unlock the door. Final Battles '''Grodus: '''Yoshi: ''Thunder Bolt on Grodus X. Mario: Power Bounce Grodus x4. '''Bowser / '''Kammy Koopa: '''Mario: Power Bounce Bowser x5. Yoshi: Defend. Guard Kammy’s Attack if she targets Mario. Mario: Power Bounce Kammy x3. Level up FP. Have Bobbery as your partner before Shadow Queen. '''Shadow Queen: '''Mario: Power Bounce x4. Bobbery: Bomb Squad. Phase 2 Starts. Mario: Failed Jump. Bobbery: Boo Sheet on Mario. Bomb Squad goes off. Crystal Stars Cutscene. Mario: Power Bounce x5. Bobbery: Boo Sheet on Mario. Shadow Queen Attacks. Mario: Power Bounce x5. If she steals health from Bobbery, you’ll have to do an extra jump or two. Ending Skim through text. End the timer when "THE END" is displayed. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters